Why Sesshomaru carrys that piece of fluff with him
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: A silly story made up by me and my friend about why Sesshomaru carries around that piece of fluff on his shoulder. We refuse to believe that it's his tail, as it's not even attached to his butt!
1. uuuummmI can't think of a title! X3

This is a story me and my friend made up. We were at her house, looking at a picture of Sesshomaru, and discussing reasons why Sesshomaru carried around a piece of fluff on his shoulder, so we decided to make a story about why he carrires a piece of fluff around! Remeber to review!  
Once upon a time, in a world full of humans, demons and insanitee, there was a little boy name Sesshomaru. He always lacked self-confidence, and had paranoid problems. But one day, a giant piece of fluff (supposedly a blanket) fell out of the sky, and landed on Sesshomaru's head. He cried with joy and snuggled the blanket to his cheek, feeling it's wooly softness. He felt more confident in himself and happier. "I can do anything!" He cried. He carried the wad of fluff (or blanket) every where with him for many years.  
When he grew up and saw his little brother, Inu Yasha. His little brother poked fun at him. "Haha! What a great older brotherly role model you are! Carrying a blanket as an adult!" He laughed. "Wimp!" Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the blanket. (A/n so we don't have to keep writing "the blanket" we are going to call it fluffrag) So Inuyasha grabbed "Fluffrag" (what a retarded name) from Sesshomaru and twirled it in the air like a lasso. "I got your fluffrag!!!" Inuyasha teased. "Give it back you fluffrag thief!" Sesshomaru cried. Sesshomaru sat down in a corner and started to cry. Without his fluffrag, all his self-esteem was drained. He needed the blanket for moral support. (And this is why we have "Career And Personal Planning" (CAPP) in school, so we don't need to carry around fluffrags for support and self esteem)  
"B-But it was m-mine! I need it for moral support!" Whined Sesshomaru. Inuyasha holds the blanket high up in the air. "Ha! You big baby! You don't need this retarded piece of - hey! This actually does feel nice on the hands!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He begins to cuddle and snuggle with it. "Aaaww. It's so furry!" ^_^ "Furry and Fuzzy, like a little animal!" He added. "He's lost it!" Kagome groaned. "It does look nice and cuddly!" Shippo said hopefully. Inuyasha lay on the ground, snuggling with the fluffrag and sucking his thumb. "Aaw! Look at the kawaii little baby!" Naraku exclaimed. "He-he...HE STOLE MY FLUFFRAG!!!! HE'S GONNA PAY!!!!!" Sesshomaru found his confidence returning, even without the fluffrag! He knew his fluffrag was in trouble! It was depending on him to save it from his evil know-it-all brother's evil clutches!  
"No one takes my fluffrag!" Sesshomaru screamed. He leapt towards inuyasha, and grabbed hold of the fluffrag and began to pull. But Inu yahsa was still holding on to it. "It's mine now!" Inu Yasha cried. "No! It fell out of the sky when I was a little boy! It chose me to be it's rightful owner!" Sesshomaru cried. "Besides, you've already got the Tetsiega!" (The sword that inu yasha has, because we can't spell X_x;) "Fine! Take the dumb sword! It's not cuddly like the fluffrag!" Inu Yasha said to Sesshomaru. They tug on the blanket so hard, that it rips in half!  
Tears start to weld up in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Y-You BROKE IT!!!" He starts crying. "Well, if you didn't tug on it like a 3 year old, then it would still be in one piece, now wouldn't it!?" Inu yasha said angrily. But wait! I forgot! You ARE a 3 year old!" He added. "No I'm not! I'm a big boy now! I don't wear diapers anymore! Nor do I suck my thumb!" Sesshomaru told Inu Yasha. "You know, you attacked me without the fluffrag! So maybe you aren't a baby!" Inu Yasha told Sesshomaru. "Hey! You're right! I attacked you WITHOUT the fluffrag!!! I am a big boy!" Sesshomaru cried happily. "See? Wha'd I tell ya?! I took it away and snuggled with it, so you'd attack me and gain confidence in yourself without the fluffrag!" Inu Yasha told Sesshomaru. "What a nice brotherly thing to do!" Miroku said. " Thanks!" Sesshomaru said. "I won't need the fluffrag anymore!" he added, but inu Yasha was gone. Inu Yasha was crouched behind a rock, snuggling with the fluffrag and sucking his thumb. "What a sucker! It's all mine! My precious!" (imitate of golem from LotR) Everyone looks behind the rock. Inuyasha hides the fluffrag behind his back and laughs nervously. "I'm not doing anything! I'm.....just....picking my nose!!" Everyone *falls anime style*  
THE END Lol! Sorry if it was lame. Please review! 


	2. Return of da Fluffrag!

Here's a second chapter, cause I felt continuing the goofy story. Yes, you've all told me, and my friends have told me, that the piece of fluff is his tail. It's not his tail! It's not even attached to jis butt! IT'S HIS FLUFFRAG!! MWA HA HA HA -*cough*cough* Ahem! Anyhoo, Please give me reviews. I love fire, so flames are fine(but don't fame me just for the hell of it, just cause you feel like it.) Enjoy!  
  
And so, Sesshomaru went on without the fluffrag. He tried to fight without his fluffrag, but after a few days, he felt uncomftorable with out something warm and fluffy to reassure him that everything would be okay, and lost his confidence in himself. "I can't go on without my fluffrag!" he said to himself. Jaken spoke up, "But master Sesshomaru! Remember your fluffrag was torn in two, because you and Inu Yasha tugged on it too hard!" "I know. He's probably thrown it away, but i'll make him tell me where it is!" Sesshomaru growled. *scene goes to Inu Yasha, who's deep in the forest alone, sewing up the fluffrag* "There! All done!" Inu Yasha announced. He snuggled the fluffrag to his cheek. "Aaah, I can understand why Seshomaru loved this thing so much!" Inu Yasha gushed, rubbing the wooly fluffrag to his cheek. *back to Sesshomaru* "You can stay if you want, but I must get this fluffrag back! It's been my life long companion!" Sesshomaru told Jaken. "Hey! I thought I was your life long companion!" Jaken shouted angrily. "Well, yes, but you're not snuggly and fluffy like the fluffrag. And the fluffrag found me first." Sesshmaru replied. "Hmph! Let's see that piece of fluff talk!" Jaken said angrily. "But it does! It wispers secrets in my ear at night when you're sleeping! ^^" Sesshomaru smiled. "Uugh! You've lost it. Let's just get going!" Jaken growled.  
  
*While flying* "must......get......to.......fluffrag......." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Master Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" Jaken cried. "Loosing........self....confidence........falling........from.....sky....... ." Sesshomaru dropped from the sky, and landed in a bush. "Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he flew down (Gee, I dont really know if Jaken can really fly! X3) Sesshomaru crawled out of the bushes and curled up into a ball, and rocked back and forth. "Fluffrag........must get the fluffrag.........powerless I am.......must get it......oh my precious fluffrag......" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. "Master! Snap out of it! You don't need the fluff-hey look! There's Inu Yasha! And he's with the fluffrag!" Jaken pointed out excitedly. Sesshomaru looked, and surely enough, there was Inu yasha, snuggling with his fluffrag. "He-he sewed it back together! He tricked me into giving the fluffrag to him! That dirty sneaky half breed mutt!" Sesshomaru growled. At these words, Inu Yasha awoke. "Nobody calls me a halfbreed mutt!" Inu Yasha screamed angrily. "Give back my fluffrag now!" Sesshomaru demanded. "You'll have to catch me first!" Inu Yasha cried out laughing, as he leapt off deeper into the woods. "I'm going after him!" Sesshomaru told Jaken. "Be careful master! I'll be waiting here!" Jaken called out as Sesshomaru leapt off into the woods.  
  
Will Sesshomaru be able to get his fluffrag back from his evil fluffrag stealing brother? Read my other stories if you like Hamtaro and humor! Please review! 


	3. Fluffrag Wars

Okay. Reason for me not upating this story was cause I was trying to upload a short note that said I wouldn't be continuing this story, cause it seemed stupid to do so, and was left better off as one chapter. But refused to upload it, so i'll just have to make another chapter to this story now. (I know, sounds cheesy, but is being a bum! :( so yea...) Please review!!

Sesshomaru leapt through the trees, chaisng after his brother. Without his fluffrag, Sesshomaru wasn't so good with hopping in trees, making him more afraid of the height, and slowing him down more. "Nya! Nya! You can't catch me!!" Inu Yasha teased, fluffrag still clutched in his hand. They finally reached a clearing where no trees were in sight, so Inu Yasha could hop among the trees no more. "Darn!" Inu Yasha cursed under his breath, among with abunch of other colourful words and curses that I won't mention in this story, SO TOO BAD FOR YOU! "You have cuddled with my fluffrag, brother...FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" Sesshomaru shouted, and he leaped at his younger sibling, and slashed, bit, teared, kicked, roared, punched, and overthrow Inu Yasha, and finally managed to grab the fluffrag, and drape it over and around his shoulder and tied it into a knot, so no one would be able to pull it off with ease again!

"Yes! I have gotten my fluffrag back!" Sesshomaru cried. "NOOOOO!!!! ALL MY HARD WORK!! AFTER SEWING IT TOGETHER, WAHSING IT, AND GIVING LOVE AND CARE! AND NOW IT'S TAKEN AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed, and started to beat his hands on the ground, acting like a 4 year old boy throwing a tantrum. 'uuuhh...I'll just leave then...goodbye!" Sesshomaru said, and he leaped back into the trees, but this time, with ease.

Sesshomaru arrived shortly to where Jaken was. "Lord Sesshomaru! You got it back! I can't believe it!" Jaken exclaimed. "Yes, Jaken! I have sucessfully gotten my prized posession back from that evil mutt-faced theif, whom I dare call my brother! I'll never take this fluffrag off me as long as I live!" Sesshomaru declared happily. "That's gonna stink real bad in a few months..." Jaken groaned. "Come, Jaken! Let us celebrate by me buying us a drink for each of us!" Sesshomaru cried happily. Then, the two set off merrily down the path, hand in hand, whistling, just as a large anvil fell upon the both of them, with the words painted on it "THE END"

Well, that's the end folks! Personally, I think the story was better off just as one chapter, but oh well. Please review! It'll make my day! :3 Bye-Q!


End file.
